


"This isn't what I wanted."

by Lavender_and_Vanilla



Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mystrade Monday, Pre-Relationship, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/pseuds/Lavender_and_Vanilla
Summary: Coffee, an almond croissant, and five minutes of peace. Was it too much to ask for? Mycroft wanted to know. The universe had other plans for him. Turns out they were better plans.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Monday Part 2: Flash Fiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862299
Comments: 28
Kudos: 180





	"This isn't what I wanted."

Five minutes of peace, that’s all he wanted. It had been a horrid morning and a few minutes alone would go a long way to restoring his equanimity. That, and a pastry. Mycroft had placed his order through the app on his mobile as soon as he left the building. Even after making it clear he needed a break, his mobile buzzed with text messages. He could ignore those, but not the actual call that came in as he entered the cafe. He grimaced at the identification that came along with the call.

“Yes, Alicia… No, I’m afraid I’ve stepped out for the moment… Of course she wouldn’t lie to you. Anthea has the greatest respect for you,” Mycroft lied easily. He glanced along the counter that held the pre ordered food and drink. He spied his coffee and the pastry bag next to it. “I’ll return shortly.” He collected his order and headed to the door dodging a woman with a noisy toddler in tow. “Now, I really must hang up. Goodbye.” He disconnected the call and stowed his mobile.

“Oh sorry, I nearly hit you.”

Mycroft had jerked back in time to avoid getting a face full of glass door. He registered the very handsome man, with dark eyes and a bright smile, who’d spoken. Smiling tightly, Mycroft dashed out the door.

There was a park across the street and Mycroft often found it quiet place to regroup. He headed the nearest bench just inside the grounds. Settled on the bench he took a sip of the hot, creamy coffee, and savored it with closed eyes. Mycroft reached into the pastry bag expecting a warm almond croissant. Instead, his fingers touched a warm chocolate chip biscuit.

Mycroft set down his coffee and opened the bag fully, peering in. His shoulders drooped. “This isn’t what I wanted.” He gave in to the infantile urge to whine. “All I wanted was an almond croissant and a coffee and five minutes of peace. Is it really too much to ask for?” Mycroft addressed his question to the squirrel that stopped by the bench looking hopeful. He wiped his fingers off on the napkin stuffed in the bag and sagged against the bench.

Mycroft sighed. Well, he had his coffee and five minutes of peace, at least.

“Hello!”

Or not.

“Your name wouldn’t be Mycroft, would it?”

Mycroft turned to see the handsome man from the coffee shop coming down the path, holding a coffee cup and pastry bag. Mycroft sat up a little straighter. He fought the urge to smooth his hair. The squirrel scampered away, as the stranger approached.

“Yes,” Mycroft answered cautiously.

He lifted the pastry bag. “Your name was on the bag. I wonder if you picked up my chocolate chip biscuit by mistake.”

Mycroft picked up the bag and read the label. “You must be Greg.”

“That’s me.” Greg smiled brightly. “Care to exchange? I promise the croissant’s only been lightly fingered, and I did use hand sanitizer.”

“I can say the same, though I didn’t use hand sanitizer. I did, however, wash my hands before leaving the office.”

“Good enough for me.” Greg sat down next to Mycroft on the bench and they swapped bags. “This is a pretty spot,” Greg commented. “You mind if I join you for a moment? I’ve only a few minutes before I need to be back.”

“No, not at all.” Mycroft pulled a bit of croissant off and slipped into his mouth. “How did you know it was me?”

Greg washed down the bite of biscuit he’d taken, then shrugged. “When I saw the name on the bag, it seemed obvious to me you’d taken my biscuit by accident. I’d noticed you headed into the park. I gambled you’d stop to eat here.”

Mycroft was impressed. “That’s very clever and observant.”

“I’d better be. Otherwise I’d be a pretty poor detective, if I couldn’t solve the mystery of the missing biscuit.”

“You’re a detective?”

“DI Gregory Lestrade.” Greg brushed the crumbs off on his pants and held out his hand.

Mycroft used his napkin to wipe his fingers. “Mycroft Holmes.” They shook hands briefly then went back to their respective snacks.

After a moment Greg spoke, “What office are you escaping?”

Mycroft took a moment to swallow. “Department for Transport.”

“Really? So, tell me. What do you think of those electric scooters?”

Mycroft looked about to see if anyone was watching. He leaned towards Greg and whispered, “They’re a menace to society and you’ll never catch me on one. But that’s not the official stance.”

Greg tipped back his head and laughed. Mycroft smiled, pleased to have made his companion laugh.

They finished their respective treats, chatting amenably. Reluctant to leave they lingered over their coffees. Finally, Mycroft couldn’t continue to ignore the repeated alerts he was getting from his mobile.

“I’m afraid I’ll need to go back my office,” Mycroft sighed as he silenced his mobile.

“Yeah, I should be going too,” Greg replied. He stuffed his empty bag in his empty coffee cup. Mycroft did the same. They stood and looked at each other feeling a bit awkward.

“I’m going…” Mycroft gestured further into the park.

“Yeah, I’m in the other direction.”

“Ah, well, it was very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Thanks for returning my biscuit.” Greg smiled.

Mycroft gave a soft chuckle. “My pleasure.”

They parted and started off in opposite directions. Only a moment later Mycroft heard his name called. He stopped and turned around. Greg was jogging back his way.

Greg was a bit breathless when he reached Mycroft. “Hey, I really liked talking to you. Do you think you might want to do this again? Coffee in the park? Or maybe dinner?” Greg asked hopefully.

Mycroft’s eyes sparkled with delight. “In the park?” He couldn’t help but tease gently.

Greg laughed. “Wherever you want,” he replied.

“Yes.” Mycroft smiled warmly. “I want to, most definitely.”


End file.
